


Abditory

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leonard is a good brother, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Wordcount: 100-500, if lewis was a real person i would FUCKING FIGHT HIM, why does severyone in this family have names that start with L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Abditory-(n)A place into which you can disappear; a hiding place





	Abditory

Len and Lisa learned a lot of hiding spots very young.

Lewis was not a nice man, and their mother never cared enough to stop him. As soon as the fourth beer bottle hit the table, or the third shot of whiskey slid down a stubbled throat, they took their cue to leave.

They couldn’t leave the house. They were young, couldn’t drive, didn’t know enough about the world to survive, even if they got into town. Instead, they learned every nook and cranny of their home, every shadowed corner and dark recess.

The drunken drag of Lewis’ steps caused shivers to rake up their spines as he walked past the bed they were under, the closet they were hidden in, the shelf they were behind. The trembling of his fingers, itching to hit skin, hurt almost worse than the sting of his slaps.

Len wasn’t exactly a small kid. Lisa was. She could bend and fit into places he could only dream of, giving her every opportunity to hide, anywhere she wanted. Len didn’t have that. He was lanky, chubby. The extra skin around his hips and the lengths of his arms hindered his positioning, making it more uncomfortable, making it damn near impossible.

He tended to take the hits more than she did. He was okay with that. Honestly, he was. He was fine with sneaking concealer and foundation into his room to cover the bruises, fine with wincing away whenever anyone moved too suddenly. He was fine with the constant fear that came with his life.

As long as Lisa could still hide under the table, behind the chair, on top of the bookcase, he was fine. He could take a few hits if it meant she was safe. Maybe that’s why he had no issue killing his father. It meant Lisa was safe.

It doesn’t take much to realize that Captain Cold would do anything to keep the Golden Glider hidden and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
